


Unabashed

by Mttproductions



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Author is trans, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Astarion (Baldur's Gate), Trans Male Character, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, just because of the said under-negotiatedness of it; both of u are very much into it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mttproductions/pseuds/Mttproductions
Summary: “I’m sick of hearing utter nonsense spew from your mouth,” Astarion spits, then his head backs away to look you up and down. He smirks, letting you see those lovely sharp fangs of his. “Why don’t we use it for something a little more...productive?”---Astarion corners you outside of camp, you suck him off, and he is wonderfully mean the whole time. Reader has no specified sex or gender, Astarion's a trans guy.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Reader, Astarion/Charname (Baldur's Gate), Astarion/Female Charname (Baldur's Gate), Astarion/Male Charname (Baldur's Gate)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Unabashed

**Author's Note:**

> I got one look at astarion and instantly got a baldur's gate brainworm :/. So, I wrote a completely self-indulgent fic, with a reader-insert because I just want to kiss him and now I can feed my friends (and yall) too in the process lmfao. Astarion is trans because I am and I said so. If you're down with that then read on <3

Okay, you hadn’t even realized you had been following him around; at least, that’s what you tell yourself. You were just curious about the guy, that’s all. When you first meet, he threatens to kill you while calling you darling, then he introduces himself as _Astarion_ and acts like everything is just peachy? Quite the character. But unfortunately, it seems that Astarion took notice of your creeping, and didn’t seem to be particularly fond of it. That’s how you found yourself pinned against a tree outside of camp, with his dangerously attractive face just inches away from yours. 

Astarion sneers. 

“You didn’t seem to answer my question, darling. Has your tongue gotten stuck to the roof of your mouth, or are you just _difficult_ ?” He sticks his fingers into your mouth roughly, grabs your tongue, and tugs almost too hard. _Almost_ . “Doesn’t seem stuck to me,” He muses as he lets go. “That means you better tell me _why_ you’ve been _watching_ me all day long, or I promise you won’t leave to see the end of it.” 

“I-I’m sorry!” You try to stutter out. “I didn’t mean—!” Astarion grabs your chin and pushes your head back against the tree, then leans in so close you can feel the chill on his breath.

“I’m sick of hearing utter nonsense spew from your mouth,” Astarion spits, then his head backs away to look you up and down. He smirks, letting you see those lovely sharp fangs of his. “Why don’t we use it for something a little more... _productive_?” 

Astarion lets your hands go and you fall down to your knees. He steps closer and puts a hand on the tree to steady himself, while he uses the other to start palming himself through his slacks. He leers down at you with hunger in his eyes, but not the same lust you've seen when he fights. You’re floored a bit by how beautiful he is. Hooded eyes, full lips, long eyelashes, and stunning white hair… He’s as bloody gorgeous as he is unabashedly mean.

He pushes his pants down so they drop to his feet, and you can see he’s wearing dark, laced panties. Truthfully, you didn’t expect anything less. You can see the beginnings of his arousal, and you find that you’re leaning forward despite yourself; the fear in your gut rapidly turns into attraction. You brace your hands on his hips. 

“That’s right,” He purrs in a mocking, triumphant tone. He doesn’t make another sound as you mouth over his cock through his panties; not that you had expected him to. You can feel his dick growing harder in your mouth, and you suck through the fabric to encourage it. His free hand grabs a fistful of your hair to push you closer to him forcefully. Your tongue travels lower to lick at his folds, and you can feel he was starting to get wet through the fabric.

As you keep sucking him off through his panties, you think you hear him let out a quiet gasp; but when he speaks next, his voice is so controlled you wonder if you hadn’t just misheard. 

“Gods, you love this, don’t you? Sucking me off like this?” You don’t respond or break from your task. Apparently the question wasn’t rhetorical, because he then pulls on your hair— _hard_ . You let out a gasp as he hisses, “You are absolutely **terrible** at answering questions.” 

“I thought it was rude to speak with your mouth full,” You respond before even a tiny sliver of wisdom could stop you. Evidently, you had a death wish you weren’t conscious of; but it was too late to go back now. 

Astarion huffs in disbelief. “You are something entirely different.” He says slowly. His nose wrinkles up, but his voice was certainly less disgusted than he tries to look.

“And what’s that?” You breathe out softly, as if your brain attempted to have some sense of self-preservation, but it slipped through anyway. Evidently, you were a glutton for punishment. At least the pool of arousal in your nethers certainly was, and your brain had already seceded control to its will when you had gotten on your knees.

“A fucking smart ass, to start,” He snaps immediately. His lips turn upward. “And a cockslut. Just look at yourself, drool dripping down your chin from sucking my dick. It’s _pathetic_.” 

You let out a moan at that despite yourself, and oh, does he notice that. You see his ears perk up and his smirk turn into a grin, and you’re so embarrassed you wished you were dead instead. 

“My,” he starts, his voice low, “ _and_ you’re getting off on being _humiliated_ like this? This must be my lucky day.” Your traitorous mouth doesn’t have a chance to push yourself even further before Astarion pushes his panties down to meet his pants on the ground, then pulls your hair back so you’re forced to look up at him. “Alright, you filthy thing. You’re going to sit there and suck me off until I come right now.” You open your mouth without a word, which causes more drool to drip down your chin. He lets out a melodious laugh before he shoves your head into his crotch. 

He tastes sweeter than you had expected. You wonder to yourself if it was an elf thing, or if perhaps Astarion was so dramatic his body's fluids were too. Regardless, he was practically leaking, and you could tell you weren’t the only one getting a _little_ too into this. You lap your tongue over his cunt, then wrap your lips around his cock and suck like it’s the only thing keeping you alive. 

“Fuck,” He breathes, “You love this, don’t you? Sucking my cock out here in the open, where anybody could walk by and see. It’s wanted you wanted in the first place, isn’t it? How disgustingly perverted, _darling_.” You can’t stop yourself from moaning into him— but fuck, did being talked down like this get you going; and the addition of the twisted pet name just added to it all. You shove your hand down between your thighs and touch yourself to try and alleviate your overwhelming arousal. Suddenly, Astarion yanks on your hair again.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” He growled in a low tone that sent shock waves through your body. 

Learning from your previous experience, you let him slip out of your mouth and mutter, “No.” 

“Then you’d better stop, or I’ll make damn sure you don’t get off at all,” He threatens, letting go of your hair to instead grab your chin and force it up so you’re meeting eyes. “Am I **clear**?” 

“Yes,” You reply in disappointment. A part of you wants to tempt fate and try to sneak it anyway, but you resist your mind’s urges. You _needed_ to come, and if that meant waiting until he was finished, then fine. 

Astarion holds your chin and stares into your eyes for a few more tense moments, then he lets go and returns it to its position on your head. He didn’t force you down immediately like last time, and you looked up at his eyes. He might not have said anything, but you could tell he was waiting for you to make sure you were still into it. You sure as all hell are. 

Your mouth returns to Astarion’s dick, this time with your hands instead bracing themselves on Astarion’s legs as you press yourself deeper. His breath shudders as you swirl your tongue around his dick, then lapping at it eagerly. His hand digs into your scalp as you continue, almost uncomfortably given how sharp his nails are. 

“Fuck,” Astarion says with a trembling voice. “Aren’t _you_ good at this.” You’re pretty sure that was meant to be more of an insult, but you felt giddy instead. You can’t help but think about how you— _you!_ — got Astarion into this state. You were the one who was making his controlled exterior fall to pieces; making his breaths too fast and uneven to even remotely resemble a casual attitude anymore. 

You hum against him as you suck, and you can feel him buck ever so slightly against you. Perhaps you had just grown an ego, but you felt like he would have probably bucked harder if he weren’t controlling himself. He was getting close though, and you watched him start losing the calculated control he had over himself because of the pleasure you were giving him. 

“Faster,” He orders as if on cue. You try your best, but there’s only so fast a tongue can move and a mouth can suck. Still, you make a valiant effort. Unfortunately, you can tell Astarion is losing his patience. “Use your blasted fingers!” He hisses, and you metaphorically scramble to follow his orders. Considering you didn’t exactly have a conversation about boundaries beforehand, you hadn’t known if he’d be okay with that or not. He had just give you verbal permission however, and so you bring your hand up to rub against him.

You cover your fingers in his slick, and then slide two of them inside with relative ease. Your mouth keeps sucking hard on Astarion’s cock, while you start fingering him in earnest. You soon add in another finger, while Astarion’s breath starts to rapidly speed up. It doesn’t take long before you have him digging his nails into your scalp and coming hard into your mouth; a quiet, strangled yelp leaving him as he does. 

You slow down and ride him through his orgasm, feeling his dick twitch against your tongue. Once he comes down from his high, his hand retreats and you finally pull yourself away completely. Astarion’s head is tilted upward, and he's breathing deeply with his eyes closed. Your breaths were just as deep-- if not more-- and now that Astarion was taken care of, all you could think was how **fucking bad** you needed to come.

You keep your eyes on him as your hands creep toward yourself to gauge his reaction. He did say you were just supposed to get him off first, so theoretically you could come now, right? You press your hand between your thighs, and Astarion finally notices when you moan from the contact. 

Astarion simply _watches_ as you rock against your own hand. Though he had just come, his eyes focused on you with an intensity that made you want to squirm. You’ve already gone well past the point of embarrassment though, so you don’t take him simply watching as a reason to stop yourself. You try to keep eye contact with him, but your eyes start to flutter as you begin to near your high. 

“You really are a little slut; do you realize that?” Astarion starts suddenly. You couldn’t tell if his voice was one of impressment or amusement. “I can’t believe you just got me off like that and now you’re fucking your own hand at my feet. I don’t know if I’m disgusted or flattered by this _filth_.”

“Astarion,” You whimper helplessly, which makes him snort. 

“Yes, that’s right. Are you going to come from this? With me telling you what a disgusting whore you are?” You can’t stop yourself from whining loudly, and he kneels down to grab your hair and get close to your ear. 

“Say my name,” He whispers, his breath against you. “Tell me who you’re debasing yourself for.” 

“Astarion—!” You cry, and then you’re coming so hard you’ll probably consider it one of the best orgasms in your life later. Your body trembles uncontrollably as you help yourself through your own high. 

“Disgusting,” Astarion says, and finally lets go of your hair. Now that he’s not touching you at all, you feel almost lonely. Your chin drops to your chest as you breathe heavily to try and catch your breath. You’re brought back to reality by the feeling of a pair of wet panties that drop into your lap. 

“I don’t need these anymore, since you’ve ruined them,” Astarion says with a practiced sneer. Before you can think of something to say to him, he starts stalking off back to your party’s campsite. He stops for a moment to turn and stick his finger out at you.

“Not a word about this to the others.” With that, he turns back and disappears into the brush. Now you’re all alone; holding a pair of cold, wet panties in your hands. You get a feeling that this isn’t going to be a one time deal. 

You really, _really_ hope that's true.


End file.
